


Getting My Dues

by VictoriaBlack



Category: Faerie Folklore, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Blowjobs, Claiming, Crying, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Femdom, Forced Oral, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, Male Victim, Mating, Men Crying, Naked Male Clothed Female, Onlookers ignoring victum, Predator/Prey, Public Blow Jobs, Public Claiming, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaBlack/pseuds/VictoriaBlack
Summary: The Tylwyth Teg are valued by the kings and queens of the fae people due to their importance to fae society. So it is no wonder that they are gifted certain permissions that other races cannot dream of.Though Drysi will happily show this pixie boy what she is owed.Inspired by prompts of oral sex, jealous & predator/preyRead the fucking tags people
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Getting My Dues

**Author's Note:**

> Needed a break from other projects so wrote this in a day. 
> 
> I needed a break as I might have broken Cinvil, which makes writing a Game of Fire hard. A bit difficut to write a sex scene when one person is having a mental break down.
> 
> A quick break down as these are lesser-known fae:
> 
> Tylwyth Teg: Female fae that abducted human children and replace them with changelings  
> Heather Pixies: Bog Pixies who take care of bogs or 'heathers'

The two faes danced around each other at the border of the bog, their movements looking as if they were unhindered by the forces around them. The boy using his delicate wings to let them float in the air every once in a while like the drawing from a fairytale. His pale skin and soft otter fur tunic contrasted with her deep brown skin and rough plant made clothing. Their chatter and laughter sounding through the trees reaching the ears of their stalker who angrily smiled with a mouth of fangs as her claws dug into the bark of the tree she hid by. 

Drysi examined the girl, her blood boiling. A dryad of some kind, or some other nature waif of no consequence. What upset Drysi was that she had not known about the girl. This girl who held onto the boy, kissed him and stared at him with a deep love that she should not have towards what was Drysi's. 

What truly infuriated her was that the love was returned by the boy.

Watching the girl play with his pale hair she decided she had waited long enough for the girl to leave.

They noticed her as soon as she reached the bog and turned to address Drysi, "Hello my lady!" The girl walked forward letting Drysi happily note she was over two heads taller than the both of them, even more so when it came to the girl, "What do we owe the honor of having the presence of one of the Tylwyth Teg?"

Drysi happily smiled at the girl, "I am getting my dues," She handed the girl the scroll she held, "I suggest you read that." The girl opened it slowly, reading the contents carefully and Drysi went to address the boy, "I feel well so I will give you a five-second headstart." The look of confusion on his face was so cute.

The girl's eyes widen and with speed Drysi had not imagined she had turned to her opponent, "You do not get to whisk away another _fae_ like they are human children!" The girl took hold of one of Drysi long braids to tug her down to eye level.

Drysi smiled at her, "No, I don't _'whisk'_ them away like children. I get to hunt down my mate, pin them to the floor and make them _mine_ in front of anyone who happens to be there. " She took the girl's wrist and pressed till she let go of her braid, "I have been given permission to do so by the kings and queens of our realms so I may bare children. A Teg is so much more valuable than a pixie or dryad after all." 

She turned back to the boy, the heather pixie shaking as he stared at her, glancing every so often to the bog that was likely his soon to be former home, "They are kind enough to give you a chance if I do not catch you and get your name by the next solstice you are free." She could see him glance at the sun just beginning to leave the center of the sky, signaling the end of the summer solstice. She had a very long time to hunt him, "I will even give you 10 seconds to gain a head start."

He wasted no time to run to the bog as the dryad ran at Drysi roots coming from the earth to wrap around the Teg's limbs. Drysi easily cut through them, crippling the girl as she did, blood pouring from her sliced tendons unable to stop Drysi as she pursed her prey. 

Heather pixies were not made for running or flying really, they were slow and gentle creatures who took great care in caring for their bogs and arranging the bodies that often fell into them. Before he had the chance to pass the veil separating the pixies' realm from their bog she was on him. Holding on tightly both of them fell to the floor in front of several shocked pixies manning the pathway or about to cross themselves. Two younger ones stepped forward, but an older pixie who eyed her carefully pushed them back, "Stand down, it does no good to try to stop a Teg from mating." So some remembered the last time this had happened.

Her pixie managed to slip between her claws and run between the burrows and the massive hollowed-out tree stumps that dotted the landscape of the realm. Drysi found herself amused as she realized her game had been extended and in such a wonderful playground. It was like they had been shrunk to ants and running along the forest floor, what a new and exciting experience. 

Sadly he did a terrible job of hiding, his screams of help easily letting her track him as she lazily prowled the area. She circled him for a short bit, enjoying how panicked he sounded every time he caught a glance of her. Younger pixies looked her in confusion and some even in disappointment as they realized she was not here to deliver a child to a happy couple. The older ones looked on in disgust or pity as the boy's cries were heard, but they knew better than to get involved. 

She was giddy as she saw he had entered the meeting hall of the heather pixies and speed up in the hoping of gaining an impressive caliber of audience. Entering Drysi saw him was holding onto the robe of one of the circle members, begging and pleading. They nor any of the others would look him in the eye.

Drysi sealed the chamber, trapping them all inside. 

"Please! You have to be able to do something!" She liked her pixie was not yet crying, it meant he would not break so easily, "You can't allow this."

The one he was holding onto looked him in the eye for just a second, "Do not give her your name, if you can do that you will be free." 

Her pixie sunk to his knees stared around the room looking for a sign of hope, only to see Drysi approaching. She easily wrapped a hand around his waist and dragged him into the middle of the room as he struggled. Setting herself up she let herself get comfortable and had both of them face a divination mirror to admire their differences.

Drysi was truly wild and untamed, full black eyes, fangs, and green skin that was more like armor than proper skin, wrapped around a delicate pixie who stared at the difference with wide green eyes. Sitting in her lap he looked like one of the children she was tasked with stealing, "Please. I don't want this." He looked at her through the mirror's reflection, desperation clear on his face, "I don't know you. I do not want to leave my home. Please don't force me to do this."

Drysi pulled him into a kiss, "It does not matter what you want. Only what I want matters and I want you." Pulling back from the kiss she could see how cute he was as he held back tears. She began to undress him even as he held his clothing tightly against him, "You are such a pretty little thing, you will brighten up my dreary home and I will care for you. I will even show your leaders how well I can care for you."

She looked at the circle members ignoring the scene before them, "So they should pay attention." They reluctantly turned to watch as she forcible undressed one of their own as he begged them to stop her. None moved, but his struggle did not stop even as she pulled off the last bit of fur and tossed it aside. She had not planned on actually taking him where she caught him, but after seeing him and that girl he needed to be taught a lesson.

It was easy to hook her ankles around his and pull his legs apart, even easier to use one hand to keep his wrist pinned against his chest. He became so red as he saw how exposed he was she couldn't help but chuckle as she licked down his neck, "I will make you feel like you are dying from pleasure once I get you home, for now just deal with this." 

He hand reached to his limp cock and slowly traced veins with a claw, feeling him shivering under her touch. Drysi saw some of the circle members flush and turned from the mirror to them, struggling to keep her pixie's legs spread as he realized what was happening. "Please don't look! It's too shameful! Don't look at me! Please I would rather die than live with the shame," He continued his pleas as the first sob escaped him, skin flushed so deeply red and eyes closed tightly as if he could pretend this was not happening. 

She wrapped her entire hand around his cock and let the claw of her thumb tease the head, occasionally the claw dipping into his slit slightly cause him to jerk. She made a note to buy one of those metal rods that she had seen the queen use to fuck the inside of her lover's cock. She groaned just imagining her pixie sobbing and shaking from the pleasure and fear of something thusting inside him. 

Currently, he _was_ shaking, but it was not from pleasure and he was choking back his sobs, instead of letting her hear them. In was annoying how hard he was trying to remain quiet as she slowly felt him harden, "Good boy, just think of all the fun we are going to have and cum for me." He shook his head, but he was hard in Drysi's hand which meant she could move on to the next part. 

Grinning at one circle member who was clearly hard she moved him so his legs were on her shoulders and his hands pressed to his back as she slowly licked the cock in front of her. He whined but stilled as he watched wide-eyed as her fangs flashed between her lips as she licked him. He could not stop shivering as she took him into her mouth and her fangs rubbed against his foreskin, but even through all that fear he was panting as he tried to stop his hips from grinding into her wet, warm mouth. 

Not that she minded if he ground or thrust into her mouth, he was so small compared to her that it only just hit the back of her throat. She would have to see if she could find some modification spells to make him bigger for when she needed to breed with him, she would like it if he would fit better. There was a chance that a cock of that size on his frame might look strange, but it was not as if she would allow anyone to look at it.

Drysi let go of his wrists to better hold onto his hips and suck him, bobbling her head and letting her long serpent's tongue wrap around it as she did. Despite his wrists being free he held onto her as he balanced on her shoulders, clutching her head to prevent from falling off. 

"Thi- This is not fair!" She looked up to see one of the members, an older woman standing and glaring at her, "You cannot force someone into owing you a favor while you are trying to get their name!" One of the others dragged her back even as she tried to continue. 

Her pixie seems to realize what than meant as he came closer to cumming, leading to his struggles coming back full force, "Stop! For the love of the courts stop!"

She did not, instead, she withdrew her claws and slipped two of her fingers next to his cock to get them wet before moving them to rest on his behind. Not giving him a chance to understand she pushed one finger in, causing a flood of precum to fill her mouth and a strangled cry sound out from above. She thrust in and out earning more precum and noises of disgusted pleasure, only waiting till it was soft enough the fit two before adding the second so she could get more noises ripped out of him.

She pressed around looking for what she needed, smiling as much as she could currently when his entire body tensed as she found it. She made sure to hit and rubbed it roughly as he stopped being able to hold back is groans and cries of pleasure even between his begging for her to stop. Humming to get her mouth to vibrate for him as well as show how happy she was with how loud he was getting for as her she continued to attack his front and back.

All too soon it came to an end as he came with a cry and a breakdown into sobs as he knew with a swallow Drysi's favor to him was finished. 

Leaving him in a position of needing to repay her. Stuck as her servant and unable to run from her side till he did so.

She kissed down his neck as he refocused on the world around him, "I think it is time to head home, my little pixie." 

He looked at her with hate-filled red-rimmed eyes as she kissed his stomach, "I will _never_ tell you my name."

"I know, that is why I spent so much time following you," She moved him back to her lap, chest to chest though in his case only his head was at the height of Drysi's chest forcing him to look up, "I eventually had to hear someone use your name Eirian. I only wanted you to owe me a debt so you would have to stay close to me, I needed nothing to get your name."

A sound of fury came from the older circle member who had objected, while Eirian looked at her with a mixture of emotion before breaking down crying and sobbing as the reality of being captured set in. Drysi looked at the older women, "What is wrong? I did nothing against the rules."

"You are cruel and terrible. Did you hunt him this early to just give him false hope of holding onto his name till the winter solstice? To give him the idea that he might escape until you grew _bored_ of the farce?"

Drysi smiled at her as she picked up her shaking, crying pixie, "No. I just want as much time as I could to train him before I present him at the solstice. It would bring a very deep shame to me if my mate misbehaved during such an event." A loud sob and shudder ran through Eirian who still managed to glare at her with the hate mirrored in the gaze of the circle members surrounding them as he trembled in her arms.

It did not matter.

Drysi would train Eirian to love her.

**Author's Note:**

> Unless people show an interest in this it will remain a one-shot, but I do have some worldbuilding and fun facts I might upload in a second chapter.
> 
> Also, I have a twitter: https://twitter.com/VictoriaBlack69 Interact with me!


End file.
